Facial treatment oil popularity has risen dramatically in the recent years. It is desirable to include natural oils, such as evening primrose oil, almond oil, and coconut oil into these products, as they contain naturally moisturizing fatty acids. However, a drawback of known facial oil products are the inherently greasy, oily texture. Such greasy, oily textures may be undesirable to consumers.
Conventional sunscreen products generally take the form of ultraviolet (UV)-filter compounds and/or particulate UV-screening compounds (collectively, “sunscreen actives”) that are solubilized, emulsified, or dispersed in a vehicle, which is topically applied to the skin.
While it is desirable to utilize natural oils and sunscreen actives into topically applied compositions for skin care or sunscreen compositions, the incorporation of these components has posed various stability challenges. Examples of lack of stability include discoloration of the formula and/or precipitation of the ingredients out of the composition. In particular, liposoluble UV filters present a challenge for incorporation into emulsions intended for topical application onto a keratinous substrate, as most traditional emulsions are thickened and/or stabilized with natural or synthetic polymers, such as gums and polyacrylates, which are very sensitive to electrolytes.
There remains a need to provide a composition, including skin care and sunscreen compositions, capable of stably carrying natural oils and/or sunscreen actives, which is also tactilely pleasing to consumers upon application.